Ad Infernum
by DemonStripper
Summary: It was a strange occurrence, nothing short of a miracle, that flora would flourish in the dead of winter and bring back to life the missing foliage. But as the devil descended into the lively portion of the forest, the reason why was as clear as day. Just as he suspected. Surrounded by soft moss and golden lilies of the being's own creation, laid an angel. (Smut)


**Ooh, look at me finishing fics from a hotel room like a badass (procrastinating) bitch! It's not exactly Halloween themed, but c'mon guys! What's more Halloween than a demon claiming innocence? ;)**

* * *

When Sebastian awoke, it was to a mouthwatering scent of honey and petrichor. The midnight sky above him was an endless splay of pitch black. It was far from the soul-sucking darkness of the abyss he called home, this veil of shadow was lit by glowing speckles of white in the far distance and the pale blue glow of the full moon, but it was darkness all the same. From his perch upon the hearty limb of a barren oak, the devil righted himself with a clawed hand, leaning over the edge of the branch to gaze into the moonlit woods below. Lazily writhing tendrils of obsidian pulsated around the trunk and raven wings spread to aid in balancing him. Eyes of amaranth lit the black with their vivid incandescence, snake-like pupils taking in the sharp silhouettes of trees and rose bushes in search of the delectable aroma. It was unlike anything he had smelt in millennia. It was a miasma of light and divinity, of a life he hadn't lived since the creation of this world.

The demon leapt from his current napping place with a tuck of his wings, landing on his leather-clad feet with the smooth glide of a brief levitation. The spiked heels sank into the dewy Earth when he moved forward, the fragrance that he found so tantalizing guiding him through the forgotten forest with his shadows whipping and flailing behind him inquisitively. The iridescent plumage tucked snugly against his back shone with hints of silver, ruby, and aubergine when the light of a billion stars and the moon reached his retreating form, doing nothing to break apart the mass of darkness making up his physical being. Inky fingers and even darker claws led up to the charcoal of his forearms and the muted-grey of his torso, lean muscles shifting leisurely with the movements produced by his late-night stroll. Calm and focused, like a predator stalking its unsuspecting prey.

Cold, silver chains dangled seductively over his bare chest from the hoop in his polished horns that held them in place. The ebony bones curled back dangerously at the tips, the piercings doing nothing to distract from their deadly beauty and sharp, shimmering thorns. His spaded tail, lashing serenely in time with his steps, bore matching spikes and sparkled with silver at its peak before fading into a rich shungite. The appendage halted in its twitching whenever he came to a dead stop. The nature surrounding him was as silent as the grave, but a golden glow in the distance caught his attention faster than any crunching of leaves or snapping of sticks ever could. It was so familiar and yet so alien all at once.

A steep hill led down to a clearing near the lake where spring flowers were untouched by the hands of mortals. They blossomed in vibrant pinks and yellows all along the shoreline, the dotting of tiny white wildflowers adding a mystical appearance to the otherwise darkened landscape. Bluebells sprouted up near the base of oaks, sequoias, and birches whilst ivy twined intimately around the trunks, opening proudly to the midnight skies. The trees were once again plentiful with leaves and in the case of the lone fruit tree, bearing cherries. It was a strange occurrence, nothing short of a miracle, that flora would flourish in the dead of winter and bring back to life the missing foliage. But as the devil descended into the lively portion of the forest, the reason why was as clear as day. Just as he suspected.

Surrounded by soft moss and golden lilies of the being's own creation, laid an angel. He was surely a creature no more than a few centuries younger than Sebastian himself if the transcendent halo of light ensconcing him was anything to go by. It was nearly as pruissant as the darkness the unholy exuded. The petite boy was curled on his side, entirely nude save for the massive snow-white wings shrouding most of his form from view. They were pure, bewitching when the warm breeze caught their feathers and caused them to rustle. The dirt around them did nothing to stain their stark colour. A gasp parted shungite lips and valtablack plumes spread curiously, luminous irises greedily drinking in the sight of flawless alabaster skin. As smooth as chiffon... The demon couldn't help but wonder if it felt as soft as it looked where dark, thick lashes kissed its expanse.

Enthralled by the gentle rise and fall of the immortal's chest, Sebastian inched forward, emerald grass crinkling beneath the weight of his boots. The daisies and orchids nearby withered in his wake, the air grew frigid, and the leaves above him turned brown and fell to his feet, like they planned to worship the very ground he walked upon. Quite the foolish thought. None in their right mind would worship a hellspawn, much less nature. His presence was wholly unlike its creator. Destruction followed his every venture, and life was lost, not created. This little angel, on the other hand, awakened the world with the most tender of touches. He saved this forest from the bitter solstice the moment he stepped foot here.

The ground he walked upon turned greyscale and he frowned, loath to move further and disturb the angel's resting place. The moss would rot if he so much as breathed near it, and so he remained where he was. He was feet from the first taste of Eden he'd had in eons, and all he could do was stare. Demons are meant to despise those allowed to pass into the haven above the clouds. It is in their very nature to taint everything in their path with inescapable shadows, devouring all light like a wrathful collapsar. But Sebastian was amazed rather than vexed by the being's existence. He'd never seen a light this bright or a vessel so alluring. He licked his lips with a split tongue of the same aubergine as his interested prick, dropping to his hands and knees for a better view of the boy's face. He was quite small and twice as delicate as a porcelain doll. He looked young, despite his ancient soul, around the age of nineteen by human standards; And how captivating he was.

The heaven-born's hair greatly reminded the fallen angel of the Atlantic Ocean during a storm, but its texture was more similar to that of spider-silk. Thin but strong, and as shiny as the most exquisite silk money could buy. His lashes were perfectly matched to the misty-blue falling beautifully against his cheeks, and the pouted lips he bore were nothing short of tantalizing. A slick sheen coated the roseate flesh, something that made his voyeur's leather pants tighten immediately and had a whimpered groan falling passed his parted lips. He wondered if his hole possessed the same delicate flush as his lips and partially visible nipples. From the pink pebbles upon the thin chest, Sebastian leaned back to admire the holy's sweetly curved calves. They were slender, more feminine than the muscular ones of many male angels, but he wasn't complaining. He only wished that the glorious appendages sprouting from betwixt his shoulders didn't block out the rest of his body.

All the way from his fragile knees to the elegant arch of his feet, Sebastian found himself addicted and moving closer before he could stop himself. He was hungry-no, ravenous-for more. To touch. To hold. To consume this delicious morsel. If only he weren't sleeping so soundly. But… Perhaps that didn't matter. He simply wished to feel that fragile skin beneath his talons and fangs. He longed to breathe in that mouth-watering ambrosia clinging to the angel with every breath, to bathe in that scent of heaven that had abandoned him long ago.

He reeked of grace, and Sebastian wanted to taste it on his tongue. But the second his knee brushed the flowers rubbing ticklishly against the tip of the boy's right wing, it turned black and snow began to fall above them. If the angel held the welcoming warmth of spring then he encompassed the very essence of a bitter, unforgiving winter.

The angel immediately felt the change, and his eyes snapped open with a fierceness that could rival the devil's own. His eyes, two lovely twin halos of lapis and ametrine, widened and he jolted, flinching away from the beast encroaching on his personal space with a snarl unlike what would ordinarily fall passed the lips of any holy being. Pearlescent wings snapped forward into a defensive position, stretched proudly out from his slender arms as his knees came to his chest to protect his modesty. "What are you doing in my forest, demon?" The sweet creature seethed, tone more suited to one of Sebastian's brethren. Underneath that thin layer of sleep's lingering remnants and the rasp of defensiveness, the boy's voice was light and slightly airy, as smooth as honey and silk.

'How lovely he would sound screaming my name, sobbing and begging for my cock' Sebastian mused to himself, head tilting with a smug smirk as he drank in the sight of the agitated immortal. Gone was the start he gave at the slate-haired male's initial reaction, his shock replaced by a beckoning urge to play with this precious being. He was likely strong enough to be the cause of his undoing, or at the very least make a worthy adversary, but still the fallen saw him as a worthy object of his licentious tendencies. Witty prey was always more fun than those who would submit at the very sight of his sharp fangs and thorn-serrated horns. "Your forest? Last I checked it was open to the public, little angel. I have been lurking here for months, it is you who has imposed on my territory if anything." The flippant shrug he gave served to agitate the being opposite of him further. He couldn't tear his attention away from the tiny thing. Despite the panicked wrath leaving him in heavy waves, he was stunning. If not for his act of purity, he would be the very embodiment of sin. With a lithe form that could bring the most well-restrained men and women alike to their knees, he was something to be admired and appreciated like a fine work of art or a spiraling galaxy. Perhaps even worshipped as if he himself were a god...

"I was given sanction over the protection of this forest, it is a holy place-your kind is not welcome here." The angel trailed off, distracted by the trail of inky tendrils bleeding out into the crystal lake. He cried out indignantly, watching in horror as shadows seeped from the hell-born's writhing silhouette and crept into the clear water, dyeing it pitch black. They tethered themselves to the surrounding trees, licking at the shore and coiling in the restful liquid that now shone eerily with remnants of the abyss. "Hey! You are befouling it! Get your form under control, you vile demon!" He hissed, rising to scurry over to the water's edge. A blinding light illuminated from his palm when it sank into the darkened pool, whining quietly as the veins of ebony absorbed into his hand and cleared the pond of its devilish pollution. He could feel the gaze of dual rubies burning a hole into his back when he shuddered at the sheer power the darkness exuded, fighting against it as it worked valiantly to consume him. But as quickly the liquid shadow was removed from its clutch, it returned with a vengeance. He leapt away when it shot out from the devil's wings, tumbling onto his back when it tried to slither its way up his bare arms. In his haste to escape from the reaching vines of onyx, he failed to notice that his wings no longer shielded his nude form from view, and Sebastian got a rather generous appraisal of his plump, peachy rear.

How soft and welcoming it appeared… How warm it would be cradling his engorged dick as he sank into the hole hidden shyly betwixt those pale, glorious globes. It enthralled him, pleading for him to capture those delicate hips between his claws. He made a move to do just that. Sebastian said nothing of his lashing tendrils, tail swishing lustfully behind him as he sauntered closer in the window of distraction his malleable form allowed him, kneeling over his prey jovially. His charcoal tongue swept across his lips solicitously when he inhaled the rich, nectarean miasma the divine excreted. His midnight wings rose above their heads, blocking out the reddening light of the moon and shielding the woods from view while the cold chains adorning his chest dangled cooly over his prisoner's bare stomach. His hot mouth and deadly fangs grazed the lobe of the angel's ear, a growl rumbling deeply into the heavenly creature's neck. "What a sharp tongue you have for an angel. Calm yourself, you wouldn't want to offend me, now would you? If this is your forest, then I am a guest. Besides, haven't you heard that you should never invoke hell's wrath? You never know what a demon might do, what we're capable of… Tell me your name, angel. I am eager to know what title has been bestowed upon you."

The angel squirmed beneath Sebastian's unrelenting hold, hissing at the nick of claws atop the outline of hip bones whenever the unholy grasped at the chiffon skin covering them. Liquid gold coated his milky skin as well as the rich obsidian of the taller man's long fingers, his divine blood weeping into the shriveled greenery beneath him. The life essence reanimated the dying grass, though it twisted and trembled in reaction to the cold aura of hell nearby, struggling in the purgatory it was imprisoned in, somewhere between life and death. He froze at the feeling of wetness dripping down his shoulder, streaks of black staining his collarbones and leaking onto his chest from the demon's saliva. Everything about his being was made up of impenetrable darkness. Unholy… Destructive… Yet utterly idyllic. The thought irritated him. He isn't supposed to find devils attractive! He is meant to despise them to his very core. But this one was tempting in the worst of ways. He wondered how he tasted. If his tongue was as sweet as his lies and as deep as his lechery. He grit his teeth. "Guest, my ass! You are only a guest if you are invited and you were not!" His limbs jerked wildly beneath the hands holding him down and the knees trapping his thighs, wings thrusting forward to catch the intruder off-guard. The feathered appendages worked as expected and Sebastian was shoved onto his back, but before the other immortal could return the favour of imprisoning him in his hold and pinning him to the ground, thick ropes of winding shadows snaked around his wrists and ankles. The liquidy extensions of his form rooted themselves around heavy stones and branches overhead to steady their hold, Sebastian rose again with a chuckle of disbelief. So the angel did have a fair amount of strength behind that willowy physique and ingenues appearance.

Lazily, as if he had all the time in the world to meander about in the woods and play with his unwilling prey, Sebastian released more tendrils from his shadow to curl around the boy's waist, wings, and thighs while his hand came to wrap around the angel's throat. Though no pressure was applied, the angel bore his teeth in rage at the implied threat. The vines around his legs inched higher and elicited a frustrated groan, one Sebastian took for anger at being stuck in his web of black. He ignored the snark of the being and instead squeezed his neck softly, inciting a sharp glow of mismatched eyes. What a sight this angel was. "Why must you try to run? I only asked your name, pet. Which may I remind you, I am still waiting to hear?" The white demonic sigil atop his left hand lit with a devastating glow of heliotrope, its spectral light highlighting the dirt and ricocheting off of the still water onto the dark bark of the pines across the way.

The molten heat the covenant emitted, or hellfire as it was more commonly known, drew a yelp and a thrash of bound wings from the bluenette who could easily feel its burn against his skin. Flaxen seeped betwixt the demon's fingers when the smaller being yanked too hard in an attempt at escape and felt the digging of claws into his nape. Sebastian retreated to avoid injuring the creature further, but the sting was all it took for the boy to relent the withheld information he was seeking. "Ciel! My name is Ciel! Now will you stop stabbing me with those things!? This is why I can't stand your kind."

Despite the angel-Ciel's complaints, Sebastian could see pink blooming across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. How interesting… He complied and removed his hands from the holy's bewitching frame, studying him closely. He protested, yet his flush said that there was something about this that pleased and excited him. That's when he noticed Ciel's thighs squeezing tightly together, squishing twin vines of dripping shadow betwixt the plush flesh while his erection peeked between his legs with a glorious shade of cherry and a noir dribble from his own weeping tendrils. He chuckled, baritone deep and mellifluous, and so very unlike that of a mortal or a saint. Every syllable he spoke dripped with debauchery. His fangs shone in the intermingling lights of amber and violet with his dangerously lubricious grin, "My, my, it seems that you are enjoying this, Ciel~. How sinful, for an angel to be so aroused over a demon... You might even call it blasphemous."

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably beneath his captor's scrutinizing stare, growling at the flirtatious behavior he was being subjected to. Did the devil think that was wooing? "Watch your tongue, you beastly bastard! You are the bearer of sacrilege here, not me. You know nothing of my kind nor my current state. If you would stop roaming with those shadows of yours, this wouldn't be an issue to begin with!" All the same, the boy whined whenever said tendrils crept further, one of the thin appendages curling intimately around his cock. It gave a delicious swirl around his tip, the liquidy mist of hematite solidifying for an added sensation as it teased him. This was wrong, it was all so terribly wrong. An angel, drawing pleasure from the toxic touch of one of hell's patrons? Indeed, it was impiety of the highest degree. He was disrespecting the grace he was gifted and ignoring his sole purpose in this mortal world; Each second that passed saw another plant wilting. He extended the use of his own powers to spare the forest, but his angelic light did nothing to aid him in purging the demonic presence.

"You aren't wrong to call me a bearer of sacrilege, however I know more of heaven and its faults than you ever could. After all, demons were angels at some point in history as well. They just don't speak of us that way to protect their 'perfect' image. We were the ones who truly saw how unfair it was. You'd do well to open your eyes to it, angel."

The bleakness of the withering greenery was undone by a flick of the angel's wrist and Sebastian watched in amazement as it swept over the forest, catching tiny flecks of gold sparkling as it settled in the replenished air. Snow caught in the breeze from his own black magik and hellebores manifested alongside fire-lilies, their contrasting essences twisting nature into a unique view unlike any he had seen before. It was strangely bewitching this way. A battle of darkness and light, purity and impurity. He regained his composure quickly, managing to caress Ciel's thin sides and down to his hips without slicing open his skin with the lengthy claws at the tips of his fingers. He could faintly feel the ridges of bones beneath the milky flesh, the frailness to the boy's form belying his strength. "And why would I stop playing with you this way? It is ever so amusing to see you in this state… All blushy and whining like a bitch in heat."

The words, while crude and far from how Ciel was accustomed to being addressed, sent a shiver up his spine. Every whisper from that sinful amethyst tongue was like the sonorous song of a siren, disorienting him as if he were under the influence of a potent drug. Though he was refused to admit it aloud, scolding himself for merely thinking it in the first place, the sooty plumes stretching out above their heads like a feathery umbrella were magnificent. The only time he'd seen such profound lack of light before was in the depths of outer space, where the flickering of stars were stagnant and vivid galaxies couldn't touch. Their vermilion and orchid iridescence was as otherworldly as could be, unlike the emeralds and sapphires making up the shine of a raven's wings. The curled horns could have easily been a broken halo if he squinted hard enough, their thorns doing nothing to diffuse the strangely amusing false vision. Ciel smirked outright at the ridiculous thought, but it was soon washed away when the larger man bent over him once more, pupils narrowed in ebullience when he smashed their mouths together sloppily.

Their lips to collided roughly, Ciel unwilling to return the ravenous pattern of nip and kiss. The demon's split tongue lapped at his lips hungrily, as if attempting to suck out his core with a gasped breath and a thick inhale. It forced its way between his plump and saliva slickened lips, but was refused entrance into mouth. That could be remedied. His fingers danced surreptitiously down to the pink pearls adorning the divine being's chest, seizing one betwixt his thumb and forefinger with a quick pinch. The squeak leaving the boy's throat was all he needed to plunge his tongue into Ciel's mouth. A harsh bite was delivered to his tongue, but all that did was make him moan as the skin on his lip was broken. Traces of burgundy blood dribbled between their chins before the wound had a chance to heal, and to Sebastian's shock, it was eagerly lapped away by the boy he confined. From there on out, all repulsion and resistance seemed to be wiped from the angel's mind. Sebastian knew the effect of a demon's blood. It acted almost as an aphrodisiac and drove the one who tasted it mad with lust, and the desire to claim and to be claimed. To another devil, it was bitter. To a human, coppery yet sweet. To an angel, it tasted like the richest of dark chocolates. The same ambrosia that Sebastian tasted with every bite and lick at the slick caverns of Ciel's mouth. Like a man possessed, the boy devoured his own lips in earnest. He was denied the control he sought after, but was rewarded for his compliance with the rub of a rough palm over his sensitive nipples and the satisfied, victorious croon of his beholder. Perhaps the ethereal boy in his arms wasn't so quintessential to heaven despite his elegance and poise when at rest. "My name is Sebastian, little angel. I think it best that you know before you begin to scream my name."

Without another word spoken, the ephemeral kiss was broken and Sebastian's mouth replaced his fingers atop the tiny dot of pink perking up from his chest. The warm wetness set the boy aquiver as he was laved over by the salacious creature. "Sebastian, eh? I expected something more like Mephistopheles," Ciel snickered, body finally relaxing beneath charcoal skin and glimmering fangs. He was never afraid of the man, but his disgust was long gone. After living for his creator and the family he'd found in his fellow saints, trying his hardest to not disappoint them and bring them glory, he hadn't heard from any of his holy kin in over two-hundred years. His entire existence was based upon upholding the peace of this human sanctuary without error or tryst to please his masters, but he was shown no gratitude for his deeds. He was instead forgotten the second he left heaven. Yet here this demon was, offering him all that he'd been starved of since the day of his creation. True limerence and euphoria unlike any he could ever receive as one of paradise's virgins. God no longer cared for him whether in reverence or pride, but this being did in a way. He found him fascinating, alluring, beautiful, and that was more than he'd been offered in so very long. Perhaps he would fall, it was the price he would certainly pay for the crime he would commit against heaven by bedding a demon, but suddenly, he was okay with that. If he couldn't be loved in heaven then he would be ineffably worshipped by hell.

Sebastian's sordid actions ceased momentarily for him to glare up at the simpering boy, sighing before allowing a single fang to pierce the fragile pink skin as penance for his distasteful teasing. "I am far better than that scum, pet. Therefore, I would have a superior name." He abandoned his post to slip down further, drawing venerating lips across the immortal's stomach and trailing onto his thighs. A whimper ensued as his hair grazed the head of the prick still fondled by his tendrils, now leaking silver shimmering pre-cum onto the mass of pitch. He wandered from thigh to ankle with a splay of butterfly kisses and maroon love bites, tiny rivulets of gold painting the skin with the occasional nick from a nip too eager. He drank it up every time it was spilled, revelling in the drunken stupor clouding his mind whenever that lusciously esculent elixir met his taste buds. Utter flawlessness. He kissed into the arch of his foot and hummed into the softness residing there, lips parting from where they again began to lather those enticing calves and knees in pecks, gradually rising higher. As much as he loved teasing Ciel, he wanted to hear him vocalize. And more than that, he wanted to taste him, and feel him wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock.

Without warning, Ciel found his knees pushed to his chest and his wings released from the shadow binding them. He stretched them proudly, freeing the pinions from the uncomfortable position they'd been stuck in for over an hour. They grazed Sebastian's own midnight ones, winding beneath the slightly larger pair in a vast twine of black and white. The dark vines licking at his dick tightened and began to slide up and down the length of his shaft, provoking his cheeks to bleed into an even more intense shade of striking spessartite. He cried out in shock, blunt nails sinking into the grass and dirt beneath him at the odd sensation creeping throughout his body. It was unlike anything he'd witnessed in the past; A ticklish warmth travelling from head to toe and brimming with something so wholly intoxicating, something he could easily get addicted to. As distracted as he was with his very first weak dredges of pleasure, he didn't notice Sebastian leaning down lower with his legs still grasped securely in his hands until he felt a slick tongue drag betwixt his plush cheeks and brush the pink hole hidden between them.

"Easy…" Sebastian murmured whenever the smaller male's eyes went wide in shock and his hips bucked at the pressure applied to that tiny rosebud he possessed. It would be a tight fit, that was for sure, but with a fair amount of stretching beforehand, he would be just fine. "Relax, pet. I won't hurt you." He unhanded the knees his fingers were curled under and instead worked to part the cheeks of that pert little ass wider, his tongue delving passed plush flesh to explore the furthest reaches of that marvelous channel that invited him closer. He felt the boy twitch around him, but he didn't stop. Instead, he buried his face in that sumptuous rear, tongue thrusting slowly at first to let the little thing adjust to the new sensation. The redolence of Ciel's purity left his mind foggy with prurience. Such a delicious little morsel, his to play with and blight with his wickedness. With great ardor, he began to press harder against those walls surrounding his reconnoitering tongue, the deed proving to be as seditious as he'd hoped when the angel shrieked, involuntarily jerking to force the wet and traversing muscle deeper. The reaction urged the devil to search out the spot that drove him wild once more, finding it instantly. When the immortal beneath him sucked in a sharp breath and moaned wantonly, Sebastian took that as his opportunity to plunge a forefinger into that ensconcing heat. It moved alongside his tongue at a steady pace, beckoning forth a harmony of strained groans and breathy whines. Two more digits were added in quick succession, all claws shifting into the bluntness of a human nail to avoid piercing the delicate skin. They had hardly begun and already the angel was a mess, all flustered and wiggling in a search for more pleasure, his body begging for more while incoherent nonsense teetering between English and his native tongue of French was muttered betwixt bitten lips stained with gold. The demon was, however, surprised by the following words ringing out just prior to a particularly loud call of his name when he struck the spot that had both the angel's wings and toes curling.

"If you are going to be the cause of my destruction then do it properly, devil."

Those words were all it took for the fingers to be removed. Ciel watched, impatiently shifting about on the soft moss and grass beneath him as he clenched around nothing. His eyes roamed passed the silver chains upon Sebastian's chest, falling still once they reached the prominent bulge in the skin-tight leather pants swathing the demon's well-sculpted legs. He could merely huff a haughty scoff at the smug smirk he was offered, beguiled by the manner in which long, obsidian fingers slid down from that bare sternum to the waistband of the clinging pants. If they could even be called that with their unusual material. It was as if they were formed from shadow itself. Perhaps they were. The material was split with the reappearance of a knife-like claws and they dropped to the ground in a heap at the devil's knees before being roughly tugged, shredding in the process as they were tossed aside. Ciel couldn't tear his eyes from the sight revealed to him. The devil's cock was big, massive really. The royal purple tip faded into a rich black at its base, darkening even further upon reaching his sac. It was faintly ridged, weeping strings of tar-reminiscent pre-cum and twitching slightly as if begging for his full attention. It certainly got that. That honeyed chuckle rang out alongside a reverberating purr, but Ciel was too distracted to care much for the unholy's amusement. He'd never seen a creature this ensnaring to begin with, but this sent an entirely new wave of astonishment rushing over him. That he would feel such urgent need to be claimed by the demon after laying eyes on his generous endowment was unsettling on its own. "Fucking hell..."

"Not yet, but you will be soon," Sebastian jibed, eyes smoldering proudly. He felt no shame, but why should he anyways? Having never seen anything similar, the angel was impressed. His kind had more human-esque forms, lacking the flamboyant shades and unique shapes a hell-born's dick would always possess. "You like what you see, don't you, Ciel~? You're ready to have me inside you, I can just picture it in those big, spellbinding eyes." Taking hold of his sizable cock, he slid it torpidly across the angel's puckered orifice, blemishing that skin of peaches-and-cream with dripping midnight. He opened Ciel's legs wider, fangs forming an enlivened grin as he finally ceased his agonizing teasing, and submerged his head betwixt the boy's feathery-soft cheeks. He breached the entrance trying so eagerly to pull him in with little force, stilling once the tip was in to allow the virgin immortal some time to adjust. Sebastian watched with keen eyes when Ciel's face contorted in pain, though both knew that it was nowhere near terrible enough for them to cease their amorous affections. He patiently bore through the sound of groans and the minor squelching as his length brushed those saliva coated insides, sinking in all the way when he was given a reluctant nod from the shivering angel. He didn't appear to be aching so much that he'd be trembling. Instead, he looked enthused; Excited for his first time despite the fact that he would pay the ultimate price for it. He would gladly lose his grace for pleasure. Or was he perhaps hoping for cherishment?

When Sebastian began to move, the pair fell in place like syzygy, utterly opposing forces aligned in a way unlike any beings of similarity could ever dream to. Energy exploded throughout the forest with the meeting of their hips, glimmers of gold and amaranth floating throughout the air like wandering fireflies in the peak of summer. Ciel's legs were hooked over Sebastian's hips and his eyes became luminescent whenever Sebastian was fully sheathed inside him. A groan weaseled its way between his grit teeth, but gradually, his grimace softened when he grew used to the stretch. The ridges along the appendage ramming into him unhurriedly made their purpose known, spreading and rubbing in all the right places, until at last, his head managed to strike his prostate, sending him into a frenzy. "Fuck! Sebastian~" He cried, wings pushing against Sebastian's back to urge him closer. He clung to his shoulders whenever he was in reach, leading the demon into a fiery kiss, all wants, past regrets, and gratitude thrown into that bruising gesture of affection. They may not truly know each other aside from names and the striking differences of heaven and hell occupants, but despite his very grudging consent to let the devil mount him, he did appreciate the man's willingness to let him adjust before ramming into him suddenly as he was now.

"That's it, pet. Call my name~." As Sebastian plowed into that lovely little hole, crooning his praises of the sweet calls of his name and the tightness swallowing him up through gruff huffs and concupiscent growls, the wings of pure white began to darken and fall away. The angel was molting. The plumes of a raven took their place in no time at all and the now ex-angel's nails morphed into an equally corvin shade. Eyes, once so bright and pure fell shut, and Sebastian watched anxiously as the grass around them turned brown and the floating sparks of his black magik were joined by more of equal darkness. As he hungrily devoured those saccharine lips of cotton candy pink, he lifted one of Ciel's legs over his shoulder and picked up the pace of his rocking hips, taking in the beautiful poem the boy's body spoke. No words were needed to show his ecstasy, that was said well enough by his twisting and writhing, his breathless cries and charming moans. Tears of shungite dripped down his raspberry cheeks, as he screamed his God's name in vain, curses following suit as his head was slung back; His mouth was wet with their shared saliva and flavoured with the heady tang of sin-familiar to the spice of black currant, nutmeg, and clove. Mismatched orbs opened again, and Sebastian was given the show of the century. An angel, spread and whining for his cock, falling from heaven before his very eyes. The heliotrope of Ciel's irises were darkened to a muted shade of maroon and the rich ocean blue had been replaced by a lavish sanguine, slit pupils now dilating where circular ones had previously sparkled with holy light. A pair of sharp fangs penetrated his bottom lip and he was left unsurprised by Ciel's eagerness in licking it away. He was transforming into a demon, bloodlust was to be expected.

Ciel paid no mind to the warmth trickling from his eyelashes and passed his jaw, instead he was overcome by a white hot sensation that ran rampant from his misty blue tresses to his black lacquered toes. A sigil mirror to Sebastian's own burned itself into his eye, but that wasn't the cause of his sudden yelp, nor the rapid thrusting of his hips as he worked to meet each and every one of the unholy's bucks. When the devil's prick assaulted his overly sensitive prostate for what must have been the thousandth time this night, he fell limp aside from the prominent arching of his back. "Sebastian! So fucking good! Fill me! Make me yours!" A combination of black and gold splattered across his stomach and Sebastian's chest, glimmering in the moonlight. His wings snapped open as his orgasm overwhelmed him to reveal quills an even mixture of dove and crow. When the boy's face contorted with intense rapture, his left eye flickered back into a stunning azure. He wasn't an angel or a demon, but something of both. He gave himself to one of hell's patrons, yet he remained partially untarnished. How strange.

With a gush of heat washing over his own lush form, Sebastian roared as his euphoria peaked. Scooping some of Ciel's release from his abdomen, he sucked it off of his forefinger enthusiastically. He knelt quickly to drink up as much as possible in a single swipe, what was left of the angel's divinity leaving its powerful note in every spike of its dulcet flavour. He filled brilliant little thing with his warm seed, the copious amount of black cum filling him and dripping out languidly, leaking down the angel's silken thighs like paint falling upon canvas. Thick lashes shadowed his eyes and he shot forward, impaling Ciel's neck with his razor sharp canines in order to fill his request: The angel wanted to imprison him and be imprisoned by him, and he wished for their mutual claim to be shown upon his moonlit skin. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he savoured the life essence gracing his mouth, pulling back to watch a golden scar marr that fragile skin. His. This angel was all his. "You're my mate now, angel. I do hope you won't come to regret it. You'll find that I'm rather insatiable…" Sebastian purred, catching a similar crooning sound from Ciel's throat when he leaned forward to kiss his new mate. "Here, you may do the same."

"After this, my thirst for these trysts may be voracious as well, devil," Ciel whispered almost intelligibly, biting into the offered flesh while Sebastian gave a wolfish smile. His teeth were by no means jagged, too weak and flat to draw blood, but it was harsh enough to leave its own shining scar. He admired his work, rumbling in a pleased fashion whenever the icy grey skin bore his mark. He had a mate, an escape from the never-ending rut he was stuck in, someone who cared. That realization deluged him as he came off of his high, sleepiness washing over him in a stifling haze. As tired and overrun by rhapsody as he was, he began to babble on with a heavily slurred voice, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest whenever he flipped them both onto their sides. "Mesmerizing… How can a demon be gorgeous?" Wrecked by his climax, he didn't care how much he would be teased for stating what he saw as a gospel truth. They shared a bond now, and he would find ways to get him back for any snide comments he made after a few productive conversations, thus uncovering his weak spots. But he wasn't met with any crude remarks, instead he was given a soft smirk. "I look forward to satiating your awakened appetites. But to answer your question… I was wondering the same thing about you, angel."

They fell silent, both exhausted and without need for small talk. They had gone far passed that already. The pair closed their eyes in rest, arms and differing wings intertwining while the woods bloomed and simultaneously died beneath the weight of their clashing presences. As they drifted idly in the limbo of the serene patch of nature, Ciel was lulled to sleep by Sebastian's soft humming and the hushed thoughts swirling in his mind. Now that he was free from the tethers of heaven without being confined to an eternity in hell, his days would be better. He was able to enjoy life this way-with his safe haven enwreathing him and his new partner holding him. Not as a sinner or as a saint, but as both.


End file.
